To Love or to Be Free
by kikipie1024
Summary: So, this one is about a girl in a bad place who is caught by JJ and ends up living with her. it wasn't supposed to be permanent, and she definatly wasn't supposed to fall in love. She soon discovers that life throws you curveballs and there is nothing you can do about it, and even if you can change, you may not want to.
1. Chapter 1

So I have been building this story for a while and finally decided to publish it. I have changed some of the details in JJ's life, from the TV show. for one, River.

Also she has 3 kids, not 2, I also changed their names

Conner-14

Jacob-9

Elijah-4

Her husband is a lawyer, (not actually sure what he is in the show but, I don't think he is a lawyer.)

This is one of my first Fanfics so, instructive criticism is appreciated but please no hate.

also would love to hear ideas, I have my main plan in mind but I would love to hear some ideas (and of course credit will be given if used)

I know this first one is also a little short I just wanted to get it started!

Enjoy!

All her problems washed away by the sound of blaring music and strobing lights, but that's the way she likes it. Her dead mother, father stationed in Iraq, her abusive caretaker, all washed away. 3 months ago, River Stevens, age 14 ran away from her caretaker. She always was a troublemaker when her dad wasn't around. But she had met this guy who spiked an interest in her.

"Devon!" River yells from a back room of an abandoned house.

"Yeah? Beautiful?" The 23-year-old drug dealer replies.

"COPS!" River rushes to him.

At that moment a team of cops burst through the door, River seeks protection behind Devon. Suddenly, her friend Asher pops his head in the window in the room across the hall and signals her to come. She waits a few seconds and at the right moment she makes a beeline for the window. Asher's brother is already there with the car as she escapes. They drive to an old coffee shop, and through a secret back door enter an apartment.

"How the hell did they find us?" River yells

"I don't know, someone must have tipped them off." Dylan, Asher's brother replies

"Damnit! How is Dev supposed to carry out the exchange tomorrow if he is in jail!" She's pissed

"We'll have to do it." Asher says

"And how do you think we are supposed to pull it off?" River asks angrily.

"you know they are picky about the people they see, lil bro" Dylan reminds

Suddenly police sirens start to get louder and louder until they stop outside the shop.

"How do they know we are here?" Asher asks

"You don't know they do" Dylan says

"You two go out the back window I will make sure they are off your trail" he continues

"And what do you think will happen if they find you?" River asked

"yeah, you think they will just let you go? No charges? You work with a damn drug lord!" Asher exclaimed

Loud noises sound from the front of the shop, Dylan rushes the younger two out the window and makes the room look messy. He then pretends to sleep on the couch, the cops come in loud and aggressive and shake him until he pretends to wake up.

"Hey! WAKE UP! HAVE YOU SEEN A GIRL, ABOUT 15?" They yell at him while pointing their guns.

"What uh, yeah, she left a few minutes ago, why?"

"Where is she? We think she might be in trouble." A pretty blond asks him.

"I don't know, she didn't mention where she was going" he played dumb.

"ok, if you find out, I'm agent Jareau with the BAU, here is my card, call me" she hands him her card.

"oh, ok, I will, I hope she is okay, they only come to me when they have no place else." He added

The police leave him there, but they left a few security guards out front, so he texted the others to stay hidden.

River and Asher

They run far away into the allies of New York. Suddenly they stop at an old bus station.

"Hey, I need two tickets to north biker colonial" River whispers to a man in a black shirt and cap, a sleeve of tattoos.

"K, what pop u got?" he replies

"well I could show you but…" she traces her fingers along his face to his neck. "It wouldn't be the right place. Please, just this once" she gives him an innocent, yet not so, look.

"alright, I suppose for you beautiful" he winks and gives her the tickets

They board the bus, sitting towards the middle-back of the bus.

"Hey, nice going" Asher raises his fist up for a bump

"thanks" River fist bumps him then digs her shoulder into his ribs. "Don't be jealous!" she smirks.

He lays his head on her shoulder, she leans into him, they fall asleep, but the thought lingers in both of their minds "Is Dylan ok? The cops surely wouldn't have let him go. He was a drug dealer. I mean that's what they wanted right? To get them off the street?


	2. Chapter 2

He lays his head on her shoulder, she leans into him, they fall asleep, but the thought lingers in both of their minds. Is Dylan ok? The cops surely wouldn't have let him go. He was a drug dealer. I mean that's what they wanted right? To get the drugs off the street?

Little did they know that the FBI was involved and that they weren't just looking for the dealers.

The BAU office JJ and Garcia.

"Hey! You did good! We got Devon." Garcia says

"I know, but..." JJ Looks down like she is in deep thought.

"But…?" Garcia asks

"There was this girl…she looked only maybe 15 or so, I asked that boy behind the ice cream shop, but he didn't tell me anything." She finally tells.

"you think she was…in danger?" Garcia asks

"I don't know, but some gut feeling tells me to go find her."

"I'll look and see if I can find some missing minor reports around that age." Garcia put her hand on her best friend "it's going to be okay"

"I know" JJ sighs, "I'll see you tomorrow, and Garcia...thank you" Garcia nods. The two go their separate ways for the night.

River and Asher (on the bus)

River feels a gentle shake on her shoulder, startled she awakes.

"Hello dear, you are here, Tallahassee Street." The driver says.

"Oh um, thanks  
she sits up and tightens her ponytail.

"Asher get up!" she gently nudges him awake.

"Are we here?"

"Yes!"

The two get up and exit the bus, Tallahassee street is where biker colonial starts. In her world the whole town is divided into parts, south and north biker colonial, the kingdom, and where she was, Devon's part, death cove. The only reason it is called that is because 3 years ago Devon was involved in a shootout, 4 people died. At first Devon was mad but he soon learned to own it.

"So where does this guy live again?" Asher asks

"Broadway road, he was a friend of Devon, he always hung around the yard. Devon always said he had an interest in me, I think he will help." She explains.

"If he has an interest in you, we probably shouldn't go, what if all he wants is to get with you?" Asher worries that this guy might take advantage of the situation.

"That won't happen! I won't let it." River assures him.

The 4-block walk was silent between the two. Finally, they arrived to an old beat up mobile home at the end of a deserted road. River knocks on the door, no answer, Asher gives her an expecting look, she then knocks again.

"Big dog, it's me, River" she yells

Finally, the door opens, a tall black, bald man opens the door.

"What are you doing here, where is Devon?" he answers.

His voice so deep it makes Asher tremble. Suddenly his expression softens.

"HEY! I'm just kidding, you don't need that rag to see me!" he steps aside to let the two in.

"So, what are you doing here? He asks

"Devon was arrested, we need a place to stay." Asher answers

"Okay, I can do that, but the moment I feel uncomfortable, River, I'm out. If they got Devon, they could be looking for me too"

"Deal" River says while settling on the couch.

The Next Morning

River wakes up, she had fallen asleep on the worn couch. She gets up and walks down the hall into a bedroom where Asher is silently sleeping, she gently shakes him.

"Asher…wake up…we have a job" she whispers.

We awake, blinking his eyes several times before coming into focus.

"What do we got to do?" he asks as he gets up and fixes his shirt.

"There's a guy a few blocks away, he paid for 30 before Dev was arrested"

"do we have that?" he asks

"No but big does" she hints

"No, are you crazy? He will kill us if he finds out!"

"maybe, but we can get it and bounce, we'll find another place to sleep" she grabs his arm and pulls him into the hall. "let's go"

They tiptoe into a back room where a red duffle bag sits in the closet, River grabs what they need, and a little extra, and they leave the house without a peep, not noticing the awake 'big dog' listening to their whole conversation.

Once they are clear of the house, they stop and find an ally where they drop what they stole in an old soggy cardboard box and leave.

"So, now what, where are we supposed to go? I was only supposed to be gone for 3 hours for a party, I'm not a runaway, like you." Asher is worried, he has never been gone this long, but he knew being 'semi-on the streets wouldn't last long.

"that's your choice, I am going to find a new dealer who can help" She stops, looks him in the eye. "you can go home if you want to, but I'm not, like you said, I'm a runaway, you are either in or not." She gives him a questioning look.

Out of nowhere a police siren stirs the area, they both flea to an abandoned house in an alleyway.

"how did that find us again!" Asher becomes mad

"They didn't! big called them on us, he knew we stole the stuff, we have to get out of here" River stashes the extra she pulled and runs to the back of the house where a window is but before she can escape the cops burst through and have her on the ground, hands behind her back. Her head is spinning, she is getting dizzy until suddenly, everything goes black.

River wakes up, everything is blurry, but so bright, white. Suddenly the things around her come into focus, the tray of tools, the steady beeping, the shower colored curtain, she was in a hospital.

As she sits up, a woman walks in, brown hair, red shrubs.

"Hello, my name is Ellie, can you tell me your name?" the woman says.

River stares at the woman as if she were crazy.

"You knock me out a handcuff me to a bed, then you expect me to just…be your friend?" River sits back and pulls her knees to her chest, then lays her head upon them faces the wall.

"ok, you are not ready, I'll give you some time" the woman exits

When the woman left, her position stayed, how was she going to get out? Where was Asher?

 **A few hours later**

A tall blond woman enters the room. "Hello, My name is JJ, I was just wondering if you were hungry?" River looks up in curiosity but keeps the glare on her face. The woman is holding a Mcdonalds bag. River keeps her knees up but raises her head.

"No, I'm not" She says with a bitter tone.

"Well, I'll just leave it here then. Your friend isn't talking either" she turns to leave the room.

"WAIT!" River blurts out.

"So you do speak" JJ remains calm

"Where is he? Please." River has a begging look on her face"


End file.
